1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of fluid conduit connectors for application to multiple fluid line systems and more particularly to fluid line connectors having a valved port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema, are a major concern to immobile medical patients. Such patients include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, extended periods of bed rest, etc. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popiteal and tibial return deoxygenated blood to the heart. When blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood provides an ideal environment for dangerous clot formations. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary emboli can form a potentially life-threatening blockage in a main pulmonary artery.
The conditions and resulting risks associated with patient immobility can be controlled or alleviated by applying intermittent pressure to a patient's limb to assist in blood circulation. Known devices such as one piece pads and compression boots have been employed to assist in blood circulation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,662 and 6,494,852.
Sequential compression devices have been used, which consist of an air pump connected to a disposable wraparound pad by a series of fluid conduits such as air tubes, for example. The wraparound pad is placed around the patient's leg. Air is then forced into different parts of the wraparound pad in sequence, creating pressure around the calves and improving venous return. These known devices suffer from various drawbacks due to their bulk and cumbersome nature of use. These drawbacks cause patient discomfort, reduce compliance and can prevent mobility of the patient as recovery progresses after surgery. It would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages of such known devices with a compression apparatus that employs a fluid connector apparatus in accordance with the principles of the present disclosure.